


Not So Simple After All

by suhoneymod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Cheating, M/M, hinted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoneymod/pseuds/suhoneymod
Summary: Junmyeon was a simple man--until he meets someone that could break his ways.





	Not So Simple After All

**Author's Note:**

> To the readers, please enjoy my short little fic. It’s definitely not perfect and nowhere close to being great but hopefully your imagination can make a better fic out of this. To the mods, thank you for organizing a wonderful fest of great works for our lovely leader! And to the prompter, I am sooooo sorry that this fic is so underwhelming and most likely not up to the standards you wanted. I still hope you kinda like reading it and I hope you-and everyone else-can enjoy the other amazing stories from this fic fest.
> 
> (Prompt #8)

Kim Junmyeon was a simple man. He wakes up at 6 am sharp every day and eats oatmeal with banana slices for breakfast. He puts on a clean suit and tie after brushing his teeth(he showers at night) and heads off to work. He plays Bruno Mars and Maroon 5 while driving and parks in the same spot at his office building everyday for the past 5 years. The same cubicle waits for him to welcome 8 hours of filing, data entry, and anything his boss drops onto his hands. Kim Junmyeon’s life was simple.. Kim Junmyeon’s life was so simple that anything out of the ordinary shocks him to the care. So imagine how he felt when he saw his ex boyfriend lying in bed with someone else-littered with love bites-a week before their 100th day together (yes Junmyeon was counting). Apparently simplicity isn’t for everyone.

As if that wasn’t unusual enough, Kim Junmyeon is now currently in a shady-looking bar with 3 shots of vodka in his system, in the tightest jeans he sworn to never wear and watching his best friend take martini shots off a 40 year old man’s belly button. Breakups make you do the unthinkable, don’t they? Never in Junmyeon 26 years of existence did he ever think he would ever need to succumb to the horrors of finding a one night stand at a bar to get over a cheating partner but here is. Well to be fair it’s his friend’s birthday, but in their 10 years of friendship this is the first he actually agreed to go get shit drunk with his part animal of a friend. All because he dumped and-according to his friend-can fuck the pain away by finding a suitable stranger at a sleazy club. He’s pretty unsuccessful at it too. Apparently his best friend thinks so as well as he sees the reason of his Friday night quest running up to him with a disappointed look on his face-albeit mixed with a little bit of drunken stare. 

“Myeonnnniiiieeeee you have to actually get out there to get a hookup you know? Not everyone gets picked up while they’re nursing a drink ya know?”

“Baek...I didn’t even want to go out tonight. Why couldn’t you just let me wallow in pain with a bucket of ice cream and 3 hours of Kim Soo Hyun like a normal heartbroken person?”

“Because I loooooove you?”

“Right.”

“Anyways let’s go dancing! You’ll definitely get a good dicking if you actually flaunt your ass instead of planting it on that sorry looking stool. C’mon!”

Junmyeon knows it’s futile to argue with Baekhyun so he lets himself be pulled along to the mass of gyrating bodies under the colorful strobe lights. At first he lets Baekhyun lead the way as the experienced bar hopper moves their bodies together to the rhythm of the dj’s booming EDM playlist. Junmyeon begins to lose himself to the music as he sways his hips and bops his head to the loud bass playing in the club. He’s not the best dancer out there but he sure is having fun. In his dancing haze, he doesn’t realize his arms waving about in the air--until he feels one of them hitting something very hard. Junmyeon would have kept dancing if not for the loud grunt that came shortly after. He immediately freezes and slowly turns around to see what caused the sound and is shocked to see a very tall man behind him. He becomes even more shocked to feel a drop of liquid on his forehead. The shocked man wipes his forehead and is incredibly astonished when he realizes it is actually that blood that dripped onto his forehead. A groan from behind him has him turning around once again and if Junmyeon though he could not be more surprised than he already was the he’s wrong because he then realizes that the drop of blood came from the man he accidentally hit with his hand, meaning Junmyeon danced so hard that he actually gave someone a nosebleed.

Well, at least his ex-boyfriend can’t call him simple after that. 

 

After a little bit coaxing, Junmyeon was able to usher the man into the bar’s restroom to help him clean his bloody nose. Under the bright light of the men’s restroom, Junmyeon finally gets a clear view of the man’s face and wow what a sight. Even with a nose dripping with blood, the man in front of Junmyeon still radiates with god-like beauty with his sharp chin, petite mouth, smooth skin that perfectly contrasts with his jet black quiffed hair, and those eyes-those beautiful mesmerizing eyes. Those eyes that are staring down at Junmyeon with confusion and a little bit of annoyance and yet so mesmerizing. Junmyeon snaps out of his short trance and immediately grabs some paper towels and hands them to the tall bleeding man. He then instructs the other to pinch the soft part of his nose and to lean his head forward to let the blood flow out of his nose. Thankfully, the man does what he instructs and soon his nose stops bleeding. The room is now filled with silence as Junmyeon keeps holding paper towels under the man’s nose. The two men avoid looking into each other’s face as they both refuse to acknowledge the situation they are currently in. Junmyeon takes a look at the other man and notices that some of the blood has began to dry up so he takes away the paper towels and tells the man to wash the blood of his nose. As the man rinses his face, Junmyeon takes his chance to apologize to the other.

“So...I’m really sorry about all of this. I really didn’t do it on purpose and I really didn’t mean to ruin your night. I’m so sorry.”

The man finishes rinsing his face, wipes it with some paper towels and finally turns to Junmyeon. Surprisingly, instead of a face contorting with anger, Junmyeon gets a bright grin instead.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. It was an accident. They happen.”

“Really? Well, that’s a relief. I really thought you’d castrate me or something.”

“Well to be very honest, you being incredibly cute has helped ease my annoyance a little bit.”

Now Junmyeon did not expect that.   
“So can I at least have the name of the man who almost broke my nose?”

He did not expect that either.

“J-Junmyeon...Kim Junmyeon. You can have my number too if you want”

Junmyeon definitely did NOT expect THAT at ALL. 

Apparently the man-whose name Junmyeon still does not know-didn’t expect that either, if the slight raise of his eyebrows and the small smirk on his face was of any indication.

“I would very much like that...Junmyeon.”

After Junmyeon recovers from what the other man’s voice did to his body, they exchange cell phones to put each other’s numbers in. 

The man winks at him before leaving the restroom, leaving Junmyeon in a daze that lasts for about five minutes (He could not stop thinking of his voice!). A vibration from his cellphone catches his attention and Junmyeon is very delighted to see a text from the man that will keep him up for days.

**From: Wu Yifan**

_Are you free for a coffee date tomorrow afternoon?_

Junmyeon thinks life is not so simple after all--and he thinks he’ll like it.


End file.
